Actual tattoos are indelible designs, legends and/or pictures applied by pigments just beneath the skin by puncturing the skin. As such they are notably improper for children's use. Designs, pictures and/or legends applied to children for play or educational purposes must be safe, removable, non-toxic and of course utilize no puncturing of the skin. The term tattoo as used herein should not be taken as referring to the technically accurate definition for the word tattoo.
While most toys are meant to be played with by children, and while some toys are more interactive than others, inviting an increased interaction between the child and the toy, many of the present interactive toys are of the electronic or computer game type which, while they have some play value, are costly, noisy, require some power source and at times force themselves on a child rather than provide the child with the means to play quietly and imaginatively.